paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight
Twilight is JackjoinsthePAWPatrol's OC. Feel free to use her in stories but ask for permission first. Bio Twilight was first found in Barkingburg castle by Kotaro while on a Mission PAW. A few months after joining the PAW Patrol, Kotaro confesses his love for the tripe hound and they both go on a date. A few years after, the two get married and have two pups, Rascal and Pieface. Appearance Twilight is an abasinian Wire-haired Tripe-hound with white and grey fur and gold eyes. When she joins the PAW Patrol, Twilight gets given a dark grey collar with a light grey pup tag that has a skateboard for her symbol. Personality Twilight is loyal, honest to the core and energetic. There's no stopping her. Twilight also loves to skateboard and can perform lots of stunts and tricks. Friends 1. Kotaro, because of his attitude and his fear of conflict. 2. Rocky, he's Kotaro's younger brother and helps whenever he can. 3. Chase, he is serious but the two like to play. 4. Skye, the two get along quite well and Twilight is currently teaching the cockerpoo to skateboard. 5. Rubble, they both like to show off a lot and teach eachother tricks on their skateboards. 6. Zuma, Even though the two don't have a lot in common, the one thing they do like to do is play Pup Pup Boogie. 7. Marshall, the two don't have a lot in common but Twilight is always the victim of Marshall's wipeouts if Kotaro isn't the one there to stop him. Family Rocky- brother-in-law Kotaro- husband Rascal- son Pieface-son Lou And Jac-brothers Tiago and Jewel- parents Donatello and Raphael- grandpups Leonardo and Michelangelo- grandpups Tifu- daughter-in-law Zuri- daughter-in-law Likes 1. Rascal and Pieface the two behave when their parents or uncle are around but get into lots of mischief. (Here is the link for Rascal and Pieface: friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups) 2. Kotaro because they both like solving mysteries, even if Twilight is the PAW Patrol's Daredevil pup. 3. Rocky because whenever Kotaro's not around or is on a mission, Rocky helps to look after his two nephews and keep them out of trouble. Dislikes 1. Snow 2. Ice 3. Fire 4. Danger Fears Ironically, Twilight has a fear of fire, snow and is claustrophobic. When she was younger, other pups and kids used to throw snow at her and her and her owner always had to move because their house would always be set alight by passersby. before she met Kotaro, Twilight used to be locked in a small room for days during school by pups who used to bully her for her fears of snow and fire. Voice actor Young: Michelle Creeber (voice of Apple Bloom (EG/FIM)) Teenager: Tara Strong (voice of Twilight Sparkle (MLP: EG)/ Princess Twilight Sparkle) Adult: Lauren Jackson (voice of Silverstream (MLP)) Stories she appears in Tripe-hound sibling reunion Mission PAW: pups save a Tripe-hound Pups save a daredevil Pups hear Kotaro's pup-hood stories Rascal meets Mare-do-well Pups save Rascal Can't stop the feeling (with Kotaro, their pups, Ryder and Katie) Kotaro's secret Broken hearts More coming soon Category:Fanon Characters Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:The J-verse Category:Older sister Category:Little sister